


Halloween in the Bunker

by whatsername263



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsername263/pseuds/whatsername263
Summary: Rufus and Jiya are tired of Wyatt and Lucy dancing around each other so they decide to take matters into their own hands.





	Halloween in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Timeless. I'm just madly in love with all of these characters.

Jiya was the one to suggest a scary movie marathon to celebrate Halloween. Rufus was immediately on board, Flynn and Connor were indifferent, and Wyatt agreed to it only to make sure Lucy was okay. She had agreed, but Wyatt noticed the hint of fear in her eyes. She was now in the kitchen, dumping popcorn into a huge bowl for the group to share.

“You okay?” Wyatt asked her quietly.

“Mhmm,” her attempt to reassure him failed, but he didn’t want to push her.

After Rufus was rescued, they’d found themselves basically back to square one. Or, in Rufus’ words: back to dancing around each other like they had after the Bonnie and Clyde mission. Wyatt had finally explained what happened when Rufus was gone, so the pilot was well aware of the situation. And he’d started picking up on his girlfriend’s habit of meddling.

“Come on,” he sighed, taking the bowl from her. “I think they’re starting at the bottom of the spooky scale and working their way up.”

He dropped the bowl onto the old coffee table in the center, and plopped down onto the loveseat. It hadn’t escaped his attention that Jiya had made sure to stretch out with Rufus on the larger couch, while Flynn and Connor claimed chairs of their own. He shot Jiya a skeptical look, and she replied with a smirk.

Lucy took a seat beside him, closer than he expected. When she crossed her legs, her knee bumped against his leg. Wyatt suddenly felt like an awkward teenager again, but did his best to ignore it. Turns out Jiya’s idea of starting with ‘less spooky’ meant “The Shining.” __Great__.

Wyatt only half paid attention to the movie, keeping a watchful eye on Lucy. She had gotten better at hiding her fear, but he knew what to watch for. He noticed her shiver and close her eyes more than a few times, so he draped his arm on the back of the couch behind her. He didn’t quite drop it down onto her shoulders, but he told himself he would if she shivered again.

He’d been very careful over the last few months. She’d been more open around him in recent weeks, and he wasn’t the only one to notice. The pilots had continuously found ways to make sure Wyatt ended up alone with Lucy. Rufus made sure they had space on missions, while Jiya managed the bunker. Hell even __Flynn__  had backed off, which was both awesome and bizarre.

Lucy didn’t shiver again throughout the rest of the movie, Wyatt noticed with an inward smirk. Connor excused himself before the next movie, noting the late hour. Rufus dropped the next movie into the old DVD player: “The Exorcist.” Lucy excused herself to grab more popcorn, and reclaimed her set next to Wyatt. He tried not to smile too much when she sat ever so slightly closer, almost leaning into his open arm. Jiya, however, made no attempt to hide her smile. Neither did Rufus.

“What?” Lucy asked them.

“Huh?” Rufus mumbled. “Oh, nothing. Ready for me to hit play?”

Lucy nodded, and Wyatt shook his head at his friends. He wasn’t complaining, but he __was__ capable of handling this on his own. Lucy shifted slightly closer when things got creepy, so Wyatt decided to drop his arm over her shoulders. She didn’t shove him away, so he took that as a good sign. When she closed her eyes, he’d gently rub her shoulder for a moment to calm her down. By the time the credits rolled, Lucy was snuggled closely against Wyatt, and his arm had drifted down to her waist. Flynn excused himself, mumbling something about sleep and something Wyatt didn’t quite catch.

“Goodnight kids,” he laughed as he turned down the hall to his room.

“You guys up for round three?” Rufus asked. “We’ll go slightly less scary this time. But it’s still a classic.”

Wyatt deferred to Lucy, who nodded against his shoulder. Jiya was __still__ smirking, but Lucy either didn’t see or chose to ignore it. Rufus swapped out DVDs, dropping the original “Halloween” into the player. Lucy remained snuggled in his arms, making Wyatt feel like a giddy teen all over again - especially when she didn’t move throughout the entire film.

“Wyatt-” Jiya started once the credits popped up.

“Rooms’ yours you two,” Wyatt sighed; he’d often take the couch so they could have some time to themselves. “I’ll crash out here tonight.”

“Thanks man,” Rufus grinned. “I owe you one!”

Wyatt chuckled as they disappeared down the hall.

“How often have you been crashing out here?” Lucy looked up at him, not making any attempt to move.

“Once a week or so,” he answered, trying not to notice just how close she was; he could almost kiss her. Then he thought about what she said for a second. “Do you not notice when your own roommate isn’t in there?”

“I never know if she’s working late or if they opted for the couch,” she defended. “I didn’t think they were making you sleep out here. I never see you on the couch.”

“That’s because I wake up before you,” he pointed out with a smile.

“Not all of us are morning people.”

“I’m not a morning person. People closing the bathroom door to sneak in the first shower of the day wake me up.”

“I forgot how much that echoes,” she smiled, sitting up; she remained close to him, so Wyatt didn’t bother to move his arm from her waist. “Take Jiya’s bed. Clearly she’s not using it.”

“I’m fine out here,” he assured her. “Besides, you snore.”

She poked him in the side, making him laugh. “I do no such thing. __You’re__ the one who snores.”

“I guess you’re right,” he grinned. “Wouldn’t want to keep you awake then. Plus, I’m not going to just steal her bed without asking. I’ve had worse than the couch, I’ll be fine.”

“Crash on my bed then,” she shrugged, pushing herself off the couch. “I don’t mind.”

Wyatt’s heart may have skipped a beat or two (or three). She grabbed the now empty popcorn bowl and made her way to the kitchen.

“Lucy-”

“It’s okay, I promise. It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before. At least this one has __slightly__  more room than Bonnie and Clyde’s spare bed. And the neighbors won’t be as noisy. Well, at least I hope not.”

Wyatt smiled at that. That had been one interesting evening. He joined her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter beside her. “Are you sure?”

“It’s fine,” she assured him with a smile. Then she chuckled. “Wouldn’t be surprised if that’s why they kicked you out of your room anyway. Jiya gave up any attempt at being subtle about __us__ a while back.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah. And Rufus has picked up her bad habits too. But Lucy-”

“Look, I know I didn’t say back when you told me,” she cut him off, stepping in front of him to meet his eyes. “I just kind of panicked. Those were words I was never expecting to hear from you. Then when our future selves showed up -- things just got weirder.”

He couldn’t disagree there. That had been a bizarre couple of days.

“But I do love you too,” she said quietly, suddenly interested in a spot on the floor. “I’m sorry it took so long to say it back. Things just happened so quickly and then Rufus was back and … yeah. I didn’t realize how much time had gone by.”

“Lucy,” he hooked a finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to his. “Don’t apologize for anything. I was the ass who pushed you away. I should still be groveling for forgiveness.”

She gave a light huff of laughter at that.

“What made you finally want to say it back?” Wyatt wondered aloud.

“This was the less embarrassing of Jiya’s plans,” she chuckled. “I’ll spare you the other one.”

Wyatt was curious now. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer. “Oh do tell.”

“Something about helping clean the lifeboat and getting ‘stuck’ inside,” she groaned, shaking her head.

“Yeah the couch was way more comfortable,” he smiled. “And easier to do this.”

He pulled her up against his chest, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She wove her arms up around his neck, melting against him with a happy sigh. Wyatt smiled against her lips before pulling away.

“For the record,” he rested his forehead against hers. “I’m 90% sure we’re being spied on right now.”

“Oh are you freaking kidding me,” she chuckled, resting her head on his chest.

“Busted,” they heard a mumble from the hall.

“Doors echo in here guys,” Wyatt called out over Lucy’s shoulder. “And what are we, 15?”

Rufus and Jiya stumbled into the kitchen, grins plastered on their faces.

“Told you it would work,” Jiya said confidently.

“Hey I didn’t argue,” Rufus pointed out. “In fact I’m the one who suggested horror movies. You just stole credit for the idea.”

Wyatt laughed and took Lucy’s hand, making a break for the hall.

“Goodnight children,” Lucy called over her shoulder.

Their friends laughter was still echoing down the hall when Lucy’s door closed behind her.


End file.
